Area Q Air
Area Q Air & Naval Testing Ground known as Area Q for short, is a massive expanse of military testing ground for various weapons and experiments for both Air Force and Navy operations, located in Quebec, west of the Labrador border. The town of Schefferville is the closest town to the base. The base is completely inland but surrounds a large lake which is used for Naval experimentation and undersea weapons testing. A bombing range exists to the northwest end of a base, spanning for at least fourty miles in length and is the reported site for the testing of fusion weapons. Satellite imagery shows the base containing arrays of large satellite and radar dishes, hangars, aircraft runways and landing strips, naval harbors and docks with unidentified ships docked and unidentified buildings. In the bombing range can be seen craters of large size, some as far as a mile in diameter. Citizens of the town of Schefferville report unidentified aircraft taking off from and landing at this base. Disclosed Facilities & Operations The government and military has stated that the testing ground is for weapons and technology testing and confirms the use and detonation of fusion weapons on the range. The testing ground has also been used to test the PDS satellite system's orbital bombardment capability. Underwater detonations of fusion weapons has also occurred in the lake south of the base. New naval technologies, weapons and vehicles are tested in this lake as well. Tests & Experiments *Planetary Defense System: Testing of orbital bombardment against varying targets including underwater and underground targets. PDS systems continue to be developed and strengthened to allow for better penetration of hard ground and rock, which could also aid in destroying asteroids, meteors and comets. Undersea PDS strikes continue to be strengthened to allow for PDS attack against submarine targets or other underwater targets. *Naval Gun Turrets: Testing ground for naval guns and turret systems, weapons and explosives to create faster rate of fire, larger damage, further distance and better penetration of targets both against vessels and land targets. The Massachusetts-class Battleship weapons systems were tested at this naval range. *Fusion Weapons: Fusion weapons have been tested in the bombing range including low grade, standard grade, generator bombs and on one occasion, a mid grade fusion weapon. More recently, General Use Fusion Warheads have been tested and developed here. Larger scale fusion weapons testing has officially ended although smaller weapons are still in testing and development. Undisclosed Research & Operations *Global Electro-Magnetic Pulse Array (codename: Project Alexis/Project Titan): A nuclear and fusion reactor satellite array designed as part of the ongoing experimentation regarding spirit extermination. The global satellite array would be used to both track electro-magnetic pulse, electro-magnetic field, radiological, electrical field and magnetic levels around the planet, tuned to detect supernatural levels of EMF, EMP or radiation energy as well as deploy a massive global EMP burst that would theoretically exterminate any EMSE, DSE and HLSE within or around the planet Earth and within 10,000 miles of Earth. *Classified Air & Spacecraft (XX-100): Additional, newer and highly secret projects regarding aircraft and spacecraft are in testing and development at this range. Not much has been disclosed regarding these craft. Eye witnesses to these unidentified aircraft have reported triangle shaped craft in the vicinity of the base. *HAARP: Inherited from the United States, the Union of Everett continues electro-magnetics research for weather modification and alteration, tectonics alteration, gravitational control, magnetospheric alteration/modification among other experimentation. Conspiracy Theory Like with the United States Area 51 and Everett's Fort Kentucky Air Force Base, Area Q is home to various conspiracy theories. Theorists claim that like both Area 51 and Fort Kentucky, alien and UFO craft are stored at these bases, alien weapons are tested at the ranges, aliens live and work at the base, aiding the Everetti military and other extraterrestrial bodies are stored at the base. Other theorists claim Area Q is using alien spacecraft, basing these claims on various UFO sighting that come from the base, including claims of flying black trianges, which are famous in UFO reports and lore. Other theorists who believe in USO's (unidentified submerged objects), claim USO's are tested in the military owned lake. Category:Union of Everett Category:Buildings